Lecherous
by CeleryLapel
Summary: Canon Divergent fic immediate post Remedial Chaos Theory
1. Lecherous

**Lecherous**

Happy JxA Appreciation Week 2016!

Tumblr Day 4 Prompt: Favorite JA headcanon, from any point in the show or future or past/missing scene or end tag fic

This ficlet takes place during Remedial Chaos Theory (season 3). Please note I am going with the original planned episode outline here. Geography of Global Conflict, although airing before this episode, was originally planned to air after. If you rewatch, this order makes more sense, as events in RCT are referenced in GGC.:

As the group gathered their things to leave, Jeff eyed Annie. She was leaning over to pick up her purse, and as she hoisted it on her shoulder she let her gaze linger on his baby blues.

She felt her cheeks flush. She looked down and attempted to maintain her composure. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to catch on. She had been humiliated enough last year with her public display of her interest in him. She finally felt she had regained some sense of status in the group.

She looked back up and was startled to see he was still watching her. His mouth turned up slightly at the ends and he gave a slight nod.

 _What does that mean?_

She wasn't sure these days where she stood with him. They had been getting along pretty well since school started, after she hadn't seen him most of the summer following paintball. That had been an interesting day, with the Black Rider. And um, other things.

She shot a confused look over at Abed. She shook herself, realizing that she was being silly. He had merely been playing a role. And so what if he asked her to move in with him and Troy? She was sure he didn't mean it _romantically._

She moved her eyes back to Jeff. He was still regarding her with a softness she couldn't quite interpret.

Was it _romantic_?

She was aware of a faint buzzing sensation on her lips. She lightly touched them in puzzlement.

As the others were murmuring their goodbyes, she decided to take a risk. She returned his small smile and gave a nod.

A chill went through her when his smirk transformed into a grin.

His eyes then opened wide, and he placed his hands in his jean pockets and looked down.

 _Was he flirting?_

 _Did he just freak himself out?_

Somehow she was able to squeak out some quick goodbyes and promises to Abed and Troy that she would be in touch about setting up a time to move in. She gave Britta and Shirley hugs, the boys a salute, moved out of Pierce's reach, and then turned to the door.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride home."

She cast a look to her side to see Jeff cocking his head down so that he could see her face. She smiled slightly and mumbled, "Sure, um, that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem."

He opened his mouth slightly and then abruptly closed it, keeping his lips together tightly. He cleared his throat and turned away from her.

"Well this has been grand. You guys throw a swell party. My favorite part was the toilet olives."

"See? I _told_ you that's what people do at fancy parties. Jeff knows this kind of stuff."

"I shouldn't have doubted you, Troy."

Annie gave a slight wave as she pushed open the door. "Bye guys."

She shuffled ahead of everyone, hearing Jeff come up behind her. She turned to him as she neared the elevator. "Stairs?"

He grinned and cast a look back at Britta, Shirley, and Pierce making their way down the hallway.

"Hell yes. Plus you won't catch me dead in that 'elevator.'" He used finger quotes on the last word.

She let out a quick laugh. "Okay, follow me."

"Always."

She felt her cheeks redden as she skipped down the stairs, conscious of Jeff behind her. They made their way out of the building and arrived at the Lexus.

Jeff popped open the passenger side door. "After you."

She gave him a slight curtsy, "Thank you."

 _What is wrong with me? Who curtsies these days?_

He laughed and ushered her into the car, closing the door after she tucked herself in.

They drove in silence for about a minute before Jeff cleared his throat again.

"So…pretty good party?" He cast a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

She bit her lip and then said breezily, "Yeah. It was a lot of fun. And I'm so happy they asked me to move in. I really hate my apartment."

"Yeah, I don't really remember your neighborhood, sorry. That one time we all stayed in the car I was pretty wasted."

She rolled her eyes. "I know." She then turned to watch him and said, "Seriously, I live in a really really bad neighborhood. I'll feel so much better on this side of town."

His eyebrows rose. "God, Annie. That stinks. Please tell me you'll move over here _very soon_."

She continued to regard his profile. "As soon as I can. I'm on a month-to-month lease so I won't lose much money on it."

"Good."

She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "You'll see my neighborhood soon anyway. We're probably ten minutes away."

He nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "Annie, um, I don't quite know how to bring this up."

She waited for him to continue. There were several beats of silence.

Finally she said softly, "You were watching me."

"Hm?"

"Jeff, I can't go through this again." She felt her voice crack as she added, "Please don't tease me."

There were some more moments of silence before he said in a low voice, "I wasn't teasing you. You look really pretty tonight."

She felt her heart begin to pound quickly. She took a deep breath and asked, "So?"

He answered in an almost whisper, "So I really wanted to kiss you. The whole time."

"Please, Jeff, don't…"

He interjected, "I'm not teasing. I mean, obviously I _didn't_ kiss you, but I swear if there had been a moment, an opportunity to do so, I don't think I could have stopped myself. But, um, only if you _wanted_ to, of course. God, Annie, I don't want you to think I'm a creep. According to Britta I am, but I don't want to be lecherous like _Pierce_. I don't…"

She turned toward him and noticed his right hand was gesturing in the air. She reached out and grabbed it.

Luckily they had just rolled to a stoplight.

He seemed startled as he turned toward her. "Um."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You're not _lecherous_."

His eyes widened further. "Oh. Er, thanks."

She began to laugh.

"What?"

"You're such a goof."

xxxxxx

 **I'm just gonna be a big jerk and end this here, folks. This is long enough for a 'ficlet' as it is! I'm terrible! :o**


	2. Chaste

"Chaste"

Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Lecherous"

The evening continues…

And really, as condescending as him wanting to swoop in and protect her from the big scary Dildopolis? It was also something she was utterly into.

Written for Tumblr Community Appreciation Week 2017

Prompt: Episode Insert

X

X

"You're such a goof."

His eyes were almost bulging out of his head. It was surreal, the way she was looking at him, still chuckling while he felt as if the earth was going to swallow him up.

The pit in his stomach told him he had made a grave mistake.

Why the hell was she laughing _?_

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" He eyed her hand, which was still clutching his.

She paused, opening her mouth as if to explain, before letting out a squeak.

He knew it. She finally realized their predicament. He was lecherous. He was Pierce.

But that wasn't the case at all, for he suddenly became aware she was shoving his hand back onto the steering wheel.

"Jeff, the light!"

He pressed on the gas as an impatient driver behind them beeped the horn.

"I know. I'm going." Jeff muttered to himself as he concentrated his attention on the road ahead.

Annie watched him out of the corner of her eye, aware he was acutely uncomfortable. She didn't really know why. She couldn't believe how sweet he had been a few moments ago, when he had been finally honest with her, sharing he had wanted to kiss her tonight at the party.

The most charming part of it of course was his insistence that he wouldn't have tried to kiss her unless she wanted him to. Fortunately, she had no such restraint. She pressed her forehead against the window as she let her mind drift back to the Debate.

He continued to keep his eyes on the road, but her humming was starting to unnerve him. What had she meant by goof? What was a goof?

"What are you humming?"

"Our love song."

She snorted as she heard him choke.

He squinted at her for a moment before she turned to face him, at which point he abruptly snapped his head back toward the windshield.

He mumbled, "That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry."

"Mmmmm…"

"Turn here."

"Huh?"

"Here. My place is on the left."

He nodded and made the turn, pulling in front of Dildopolis, or as he and Duncan liked to call it, the Ye Olde Porne Shoppe.

He rolled his eyes. "I may be a _goof_ or a creep or whatever, but you can tell me where you actually live."

She stared at him for a moment before his meaning sunk in. She gasped.

"Oh my god, are you still talking about being lecherous?"

"Annie, I… whatever."

"I live here." She gestured toward the building.

He nodded smugly. "Sure. You live in a porn store."

Huffing in indignation, she explained, "I'll have you know it's a _marital aids store_."

He smirked as he began to scan up and down the street.

"Cute. Seriously, where do you live? I mean I'm more than a little icked out that you live in this neighborhood, but at least you'll be moving soon."

She explained calmly, "My apartment is above the store."

"Well crap."

She shrugged and said through a tight smile, "It's what I could afford."

He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back in his seat. He had visions of her being accosted by some creep. Probably someone like Leonard.

Or Pierce.

His eyes flew open.

His voice shaking, he said, "I can't let you stay here. You could get hurt."

She felt her breath catch. She then turned to him with a suspicious stare.

"Why would you say something like that? I've been living here for two years. I'm fine."

He reached over and patted her lightly on the shoulder. Regarding her with an earnestness she found both patronizing and adorable, he pleaded, "You are not fine here. Please come home with me."

Instinctively, she found herself swatting him. This time he grabbed both her hands mid air.

In a low voice, he said, "It isn't safe."

"Come _home_ with you?" Her voice rose almost shrilly, uncertain if he was teasing her or if she was in the middle of some sort of hallucination.

He said more firmly than he meant to, "I meant come stay with me until you move in with the dynamic duo. You can stay in my bed."

"Your _bed_?" Her eyes widened as her voice squeaked.

Panicking at the way he had fucked this up, he practically shouted, "I'll stay on the couch! I swear!"

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Jeff, this is the most ridiculous…" She pursed her lips. "I'm going in, okay?"

He winced.

"Crap. I'm sorry I said those things about wanting to kiss you. Now you're creeped out by me. And we're sitting outside of the Ye Old Porne Shoppe…"

-"Ye Olde?"

"And you're looking at me like I'm insane, so I'm going to just stop now. Let's just pretend I drove you home and we didn't speak. Or we talked about toilet olives. Okay?"

She allowed him to release her hands. They spent more than a few awkward moments in silence, Jeff averting his gaze and Annie staring at him while she contemplated what to do next.

All she knew was he confessed he wanted to kiss her, that he was now comparing himself to Pierce for some odd reason, and he assumed she was upset by him wanting to take her home.

And really, as condescending as him wanting to swoop in and protect her from the big scary Dildopolis? It was also something she was utterly into.

Up until Abed's thoughtful suggestion, no one else had seemed to care she lived in a bad neighborhood. She realized her situation hadn't really dawned on Jeff, which wasn't surprising since he tended to be self-focused, but the fact that he was aware now and so horrified and befuddled made her want to squee.

"You're the opposite of lecherous, you know."

"Hm?" He looked over at her with apprehension.

She smiled. "You're almost being old-fashioned about this, Jeff. You're treating me like I was some delicate and naïve girl, a girl who needed to be protected and encased in glass."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. That's not what I meant. I know you can take care of yourself. I just _want_ to take care of you."

They both gasped.

He had shocked himself with those words. But there was no going back now.

"You want to take care of me?"

"Okay, um, yeah. Maybe." His eyes widened but then he quickly looked down.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Yeah?" He glanced back up.

She nodded, her lip quivering and her eyes welling with tears.

"Please don't cry. Look, I…"

-"Would you walk me up?"

"To your apartment?"

"Yes. I'd feel safer if you did."

Without hesitation, he replied, "Of course."

They both exited the Lexus, Jeff pausing for a moment to make sure it was locked before he held out his elbow and allowed her to intertwine her arm with his.

He resisted adding a _milady_ because he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore cheese tonight.

Of course he had to admit to himself that he kind of liked cheese when it came to Annie. He had urges to do the whole thing: flowers, candles, chocolates.

Christ, he was a goner.

She was humming again, but stopped as they reached a side door. With a sweet smile, she gently took her arm back and fished in her purse for her keys.

He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the shiny metal object inside.

"Is that a gun?"

She stiffened as she quickly slapped the flap back over her purse and then looked up at him defiantly.

"I have a license to carry."

He opened his mouth for a moment in astonishment and then closed it. He began to shake his head. "You have a _gun_."

"Let's not get into this right now. Just please walk me to my apartment door."

"Have you had to use it?"

"No, but I like to be prepared. It gives me confidence."

"Annie."

"Please walk me up?"

"Fine."

She unlocked the side door, and he followed her up the stairs to a ratted hallway, wallpaper peeling and floorboards creaking with each of their steps.

He remarked sardonically, "I like the flickering light. Atmosphere."

"Don't push your luck, mister."

"My luck?" He wondered if she noticed the hopeful tone at the end of the question.

She stopped in front of her apartment door and unlocked it. As she pushed it open, she turned to face him, noticing his hands were in his pockets and he was looking down, just as he had earlier during the party.

"Thank you for walking me to my door."

He lifted his head and gave her a soft smile. "Sure."

She glanced up at him and then tilted her head. "You can kiss me if you want."

She watched his chest heave before he responded.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, her eyes intent on his. "You're not lecherous. We've been pretty darn innocent."

"Innocent?" He took a step closer.

She nodded once again. "Lecherous means _h_ _aving or showing excessive or offensive sexual desire_."

"Of course you know that."

She did a slight curtsy and then became momentarily flustered with the realization that she had done so for the second time that evening.

He let out a chuckle but then stopped as he noticed her blush.

He took another step toward her.

She narrowed the gap and reached to place her hands on the back of his neck. His instinctively went to her hips.

She smiled softly. "You know the antonym, meaning opposite, of lecherous is _chaste_."

"I see."

"But we don't have to go that far."

He arched a brow. "Really?"

Biting her lip, she explained with a slight tremble, "Just one kiss. I'm not having you come in tonight."

He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her.


	3. Chivalrous

**Chivalrous**

 **Summary:** **She stopped short of considering him her Lord, but she needed him to know that he was her Man.**

 **xxxxxx**

 **A/N: Written for Tumblr Community Appreciation Week 2018 Day 7: Free Choice (continuation of canon divergent fic)**

 **Alas, dear readers, this is the long-awaited sequel to "Lecherous" and "Chaste"**

 **Special thanks goes to AliceAnders for the title. Genius!**

 **xxxxxx**

The kiss had been definitely something not quite chaste. They had melded into one another, their lips knowing just how far to part, their tongues moving with ease across their teeth, and their bodies pressing into one another in a way that was probably more than a little suggestive for a make out on her doorstep.

Not that she had minded. In fact, as he had begun to pull away after an initial soft kiss, she had reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost pinning him in place. The poor man hadn't had many options.

Then again not that she thought he minded in the least.

They kind of went at it for a little bit before she found herself thudding into her doorway frame and it became an issue of whether or not she would actually invite him inside.

She couldn't.

It wouldn't be proper.

They were supposed to go on a date first, right?

X

Her words kept ringing through his ears. _Excessive or offensive sexual desire_.

Did she think he was a creep? Sure, she had grabbed his neck and had been a pretty active participant in the tongue fest so far, but he had to be sure. Against all his instincts, he pulled back and used his arms to physically keep himself a good distance from her, his hands still resting on her lower back. He quickly moved them up to her shoulders, which was more than a little awkward.

She stared up at him with a dazed and then almost furious look, and he winced before quickly explaining, "I don't want to overstep."

The arch of her brow and growing intensity in her eyes told him that maybe he had been off track.

Cool cool cool.

Although the color - was she flushing or was that razor burn from him? - kept spreading throughout her décolletage and neck, she managed with a slight stammer, "Are you serious? Oh my god, are you going to vanish like you did the night of the Tranny Dance? Because, if so…"

He knew better and moved in for another kiss, aching as he felt the softness of her lips. He then reluctantly stopped and, continuing to lean down, pressed his forehead against hers. He barely registered his fears that if they kept this up he'd turn into a hunchback.

"Annie, I'm not going anywhere. I just really want to do this right. I don't want us to rush into anything, and we're practically dry humping in your hallway."

He noticed her cringe a little at those last words, so he frantically mustered up his best cocky grin, and that seemed to help. She gave him a light swat, something he always found more than mildly titillating, and he waited for her response.

After a few moments, she licked her lower lip and he almost died.

"Jeff, I agree we should do this properly." She glanced up at him and batted her lashes twice.

"Just to be clear, _do this_ means…?"

She hesitated before she nervously pulled on her cardigan and said, "Um, that is if you want us to go out….?"

He didn't need to think twice, and he promptly replied, "I do. Yes. I want to take you out on a date. Let's do that."

He punctuated his last words in a manner that he hoped made him sound confident rather than slightly panicked. Fuck, he had no idea how to go on a date with Annie. Sure, he may have been daydreaming a little about it lately, but the thought of actually taking his Lady out meant that if it went well they'd eventually get to the sexy times, and he didn't know if he'd survive it. He had built things up so much in his mind by now he was fairly certain he'd die of a heart attack as soon as he unclasped her bra.

He wondered what color bra she was wearing. He discreetly cast a glance down at her camisole peaking out from her cardigan and tried to catch a peek.

Luckily she didn't seem to notice, for she was staring at the floor while continuing to smooth her cardigan, which he assumed was her way of trying to steady herself. He felt more than a little giddy that she was flustered.

She finally looked up and said with a slight smile, "Right, because it would be just crazy if we…I mean, I know we've known each other for over two years so it's not like it would be a date-date or even really _needed_ because we …. I mean it would be just insane and reckless to …"

Her eyes suddenly went wide, and he knew his matched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she actually feeling him out for a hook up? Against his better judgment, he instinctively cast a quick look past her into her dark apartment.

He felt the swat and he looked down to see her cheeks now almost crimson, but her eyes were dare he say, hungry?

No, this couldn't happen.

He closed his eyes and said quickly, "Okay, um. I think I need to go."

"Jeff."

He heard the edge in her voice, and he felt kind of bad. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, taking her hands in his. He then cleared his throat and said in a low and, he hoped, serious tone, "Annie."

She tilted her head and waited, but she looked so vulnerable. Almost sad. He had to let her know what he meant.

He cleared his throat and then explained, "See, you're my Lady."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do. You deserve to be wined, dined, flowers, the whole shebang. If we go in there now," he indicated with his head past her into the apartment, "you'll think that I just wanted to get with you for sex."

He searched her eyes for understanding. She was regarding him with hesitancy, something he would see in jury members whenever he hadn't quite explained things thoroughly.

He added, "Don't get me wrong, I would very much like to be invited in, and I hope I am at some point, but I don't want us to start out like that. I want to date you."

At this, the corners of her mouth rose in that way they did when she was particularly pleased with herself.

God, he was so turned on.

She was now full on grinning as she said, "That would be nice." She then nodded emphatically and added with resolution, "Yes, I would like to go on a date with you."

His heart skipped when she inadvertently curtseyed.

His expression matched hers, and he instantly began mentally planning their date. He wondered if he could get reservations at Chez Gourmand on Hillside Avenue. He had a former client there who owed him a favor.

X

X

After a few days of fitful attempts at sleep, she resolved to take control of the situation.

Jeff Winger may be coming over tonight to take her on a date (gulp), but that didn't mean he was going to call all the shots. He may think she was some fragile girl, but she wanted him to know that she was in fact a grown woman fully capable of inviting a man up to her apartment.

She searched around the living room portion of her studio, nervously fluffing various throw pillows to make sure it seemed right. She then began placing votives around the coffee table, trying not to think about one of the last times she had a man over. How was she to know Vaughn was allergic to lavender? The trip to the emergency room had been a nightmare.

She now had a cedar blend. Men liked cedar, right? She had thrown out her patchouli. That didn't seem very Jeff.

She frowned as she considered it had been a long time. She needed this. She stopped short of considering him her Lord, but she needed him to know that he was her Man.

There was a knock on the door, and she rushed over to the mirror to make some last minute adjustments to her hair. She then took a deep breath and walked over to the door and opened it.

He was certainly dashing, and she would have been disappointed if he hadn't put in intense effort. There he was, clad in a likely expensive dark blue suit with a muted grey tie, his hair perfectly coiffed and stubble just the way she liked it. She almost absentmindedly ran her hand over her neck, still feeling some soreness from their kissfest a few nights ago.

He was holding a bouquet of purple(!) lilies and was that a box of chocolates?

"Well, don't jump and up and down too hard. There's more." He flashed a confident grin and handed her the chocolates before adding, "I made reservations at a place I think you'll love…" his eyes suddenly widened as he appeared to notice her outfit.

She had put on a tasteful but figure-hugging dark purple dress. It made her feel sexy, and Abed said it was perfect for a first date in a classic sense. She of course hadn't told him whom she was going on a date with (the group was enmeshed enough and she didn't want any of them trying to stop them), but he hadn't asked. He was a surprisingly good shopping buddy.

She fanned herself and said nonchalantly, "You like it?"

He licked his lower lip, and she almost died.

"Yeah, I do. Annie, you look amazing. God."

He took a step forward, and she quickly took the flowers from him and turned away, making sure he got a good look at her swivel as she walked over to the table. She was thankful she had foreseen the possibility he would bring flowers (and they were purple!), so she had an empty vase already out. She motioned him inside, and she suppressed a smile as he somewhat cautiously stepped in and joined her.

"You have a vase ready?"

"Gentlemen bring flowers. Thank you."

"Ahhh." Standing to her right, he leaned down and said in a low voice right almost against her ear, "You know, I looked up the definition of a word I thought you'd appreciate."

She felt her cheek burn and tried to ignore tingles from other areas as she said, "Really?" She averted her eyes and attempted to concentrate on placing the lilies in the vase.

He continued, "The word is _chivalrous_. It means…"

They said in unison, "Courteous and gallant."

xxxx

A/N: Final Chapter is titled "Consenting" (thank you AliceAnders). It's not yet written, and who knows when it will be, but I fully intend to write it if anyone's still reading this thing.


End file.
